The invention relates to a bonnet type steamer which shortens the duration of preheating and makes the temperature of a resulting steam easily adjustable.
Prior art bonnet type steamer mainly for hair treatment in beauty salons, barbershops and homes is adapted such that feed water from a water reservoir is heated by the use of a heater within a steam generator from which steam is ejected into the interior of a bonnet via an ejection nozzle. The period of time for phase transition from liquid to vapor (i.e., preheating period) is considerably long (say, 10 minutes of preheating or standby as compared to 5 minutes of operation). Since the steam ejected into the bonnet tends to raise the interior temperature of the bonnet due to natural convection, fluctuations in the internal temperature of the bonnet produce difficulty in taking necessary measures and the steam adjacent the nozzle assumes a risky temperature of about 100.degree. C. Another serious disadvantage of the prior art device is incapability of adjusting the vapor temperature because the steam is generated by the heating of water.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bonnet type steamer which is free of the above stated disadvantages in the prior art device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bonnet type steamer which shortens the period of preheating for phase transition from liquid to vapor and provides an easy and accurate adjustment of the temperature of a resulting steam.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a bonnet type steamer which supplies not only steam but also hot air uniformly throughout the hairline area of the head of a customer.